Manager-nim : Are You Tired (2)
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Yoongi memang berstatus sebagai manajer Jimin sekaligus yang lebih tua dalam hubungan asmara mereka, namun jika Jimin sudah mengeluarkan perintah dengan nada mendominasi seperti itu, Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain untuk diam dan mengiyakan setiap perintah Jimin. SEQUEL FROM : Jealousy Manager. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Are You Tired?**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

Sequel for 'Jealousy Manager'

* * *

.

.

.

"Jimin, jangan tertidur. Meriasmu akan sulit kalau kau tertidur begitu."

"Mmmhh~"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar decakan kesal dan gumaman malas dari dua orang berbeda itu. Lalu menggeleng maklum melihat si pemeran utama malam ini yang memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dalam keadaan duduk. Membuat kepalanya menunduk dalam dan _stylish_ - _noona_ yang kesulitan merias wajahnya.

Yoongi menghampiri si pemeran utama dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Menjadikan wajah Jimin kembali tegak meskipun kedua kelopak mata itu masih menutup. "Selesaikanlah riasannya, _noona_. Aku akan menahannya seperti ini."

"Terima kasih, Yoongi. Bocah ini memang sulit sekali diatur."

Yoongi memberikan senyum kecil, "Ya, dia memang sulit diatur, _noona_. Tapi jadwal Jimin memang sangat padat akhir-akhir ini. _Noona_ sendiri tahu, kan?"

Hanya anggukan dan gumaman ' _Ya aku tahu_ ,' yang menjawab Yoongi, karena selanjutnya _stylish noona_ kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya merias wajah Jimin. Tidak banyak yang harus dipoles dari wajah Jimin. Jimin terlahir dengan struktur wajah yang bagus, cenderung sempurna menurut Yoongi yang sudah tenggelam dalam pesona wajah Jimin dalam waktu yang lama. Jimin suka kalau riasan matanya senada dengan warna rambutnya, dengan efek _smokey_ yang membuat mata Jimin terlihat jauh lebih tajam lagi.

Yoongi mengusap dagu Jimin, merasakan rambut-rambut kasar pada telapak tangannya. Sepertinya Jimin lupa untuk bercukur lagi kemarin malam. Padahal Yoongi sudah mengingatkan Jimin untuk bercukur agar penampilannya pada konser mereka malam ini dapat terlihat maksimal.

" _Hyung_ ~" Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara khas memanggilnya. Itu Kim Taehyung, pemeran utama lain di konser malam ini. Di belakangnya, Jungkook mengekor dengan patuh. Tentu saja jemari keduanya saling bertautan erat. Jungkook memang akan selalu menemani Taehyung dalam jadwalnya kalau jadwal Jungkook sendiri kosong. Dan Yoongi sangat berterima kasih atas insiatif Jungkook menemani kekasihnya. Karena secara tidak langsung Jungkook akan membantu Yoongi dalam mengurus Taehyung yang jauh lebih merepotkan dari Jimin.

"Kau sudah selesai dirias, Tae- _ah_?"

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu menunjukan wajah rupawannya yang sudah dipoles riasan tipis pada Yoongi. "Lihat, aku sudah tampan, bukan?"

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, Taehyung lucu sekali. "Ya, kau sudah tampan Tae-"

"Jangan menggoda kekasihku, alien gila."

Suara Jimin terdengar tidak bersahabat, selanjutnya iris hitam itu terbuka dan menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung melempar tatapan muak pada teman satu _group_ nya ini. _Stylish noona_ sendiri sudah selesai merias wajah Jimin. Membuat Jimin terihat jauh lebih tampan dengan rambutnya yang sudah dirias juga.

"Aku tidak menggoda kekasihmu, bodoh. Lagipula aku sudah punya Jungkook," Taehyung menarik pinganggang Jungkook mendekat. Menunjukan pada Jimin bahwa otak posesifnya terlalu sempit.

"Sudahlah, kalau kalian sudah selesai di rias cepat berganti pakaian. Konser akan dimulai setengah jam lagi," Yoongi bersuara, mencoba melerai.

"Aye-aye, _sir_!" Taehyung segera menuju ruang ganti, Jungkook sendiri sudah menempatkan dirinya pada sofa panjang di sudut ruangan sambil menyesap _banana milk_ kesukaannya.

Namun berbeda dengan Jimin. Pemuda Busan itu tampak tak ingin mengangkat tubuh malasnya dan sukses membuat Yoongi berdecak kesal. Tangan kurusnya menarik tubuh Jimin yang masih bersantai di atas kursi riasnya.

"Jimin, cepat bangun dan bersiaplah. Konser akan segera dimulai."

Namun Jimin masih diam di tempatnya. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk bangkit dan bersiap seperti apa yang diperintahkan manajer manisnya. Dengan cepat, Jimin meraih pinggang sempit Yoongi dan menariknya hingga Yoongi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lengan berotot Jimin meingkar manja di sekeliling tubu Yoongi. Sedangkan wajahnya terbenam diantara perpotongan leher dan bahu Yoongi, menghirup aroma sang kekasih yang memabukan.

"Aku masih lelah, _hyung_. Dan aku ingin memelukmu."

Tubuh Yoongi menegang saat Jimin memeluknya dengan sangat intim di depan staff _noona-nim_. Hanya sedikit dari mereka yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. Yang lainnya hanya berasumsi bahwa Jimin sedang manja-manjanya pada manajer manis itu. Oleh karena itu kini Yoongi bergerak gelisah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jimin. "L-Lepaskan aku, Jimin. Staff yang lain bisa curiga," Yoongi berbisik kecil, berharap Jimin mendengarnya dan melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Yoongi.

Namun yang Jimin lakukan malah mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Yoongi dan mulai memberikan kecupan kecil pada leher putih itu. Membuat Yoongi menahan nafas gugup dan mengedarkan matanya pada sekeliling ruangan. Beruntung staff yang lain sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka sama sekali.

"AH! Jimin jangan melakukan _quickie_ dengan Yoongi _hyung_ seperti itu!"

Itu teriakan Taehyung yang sudah siap dengan kostumnya. Membuat atensi para staff tertuju pada mereka. Wajah Yoongi memerah malu begitu mendengar godaan Taehyung ditambah saat dirinya sadar sudah menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dan Jimin bersumpah akan membunuh Taehyung saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Konser yang berlangsung selama tiga jam itu berakhir dengan sukses. Jimin dan Taehyung melakukan banyak penghormatan dan ucapan terima kasih kepada penggemar mereka yang sudah datang memenuhi _venue_ konser dan menunggu dari pagi. Juga melakukan beberapa interaksi dan _fan service_ yang menimbulkan teriakan yang memenuhi seisi _venue_.

Saat kembali ke _backstage_ , Taehyung segera berlari ke arah Jungkook yang merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memberi pelukan tanda selamat karena berhasil menyelesaikan konser mereka dengan sukses. Lalu setelahnya, Jungkook mengurus Taehyung dengan baik. Mengusap keringatnya dan memberi Taehyung minuman kesukaannya.

Jimin sendiri langsung diurus oleh beberapa staff _noona_ yang memberikannya minum dan mengusap keringatnya. Membalas terima kasih pada setiap pujian dan ucapan selamat dari para staff dan balas memuji mereka yang sudah bekerja keras. Namun kedua maniknya sibuk mengitari seisi ruangan, mencari sosok manjaner manisnya yang biasa selalu siap di belakang panggung untuk Jimin peluk. Namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada di ruangan itu.

"Dimana Yoongi _hyung_?" tanyanya pada salah satu staff yang mengurusnya.

"Mungkin sedang merapikan kostum dan properti yang kalian pakai hari ini. Salah satu kepala staff yang bertanggung jawab di bagian itu harus pulang karena mendapat kabar istrinya akan segera melahirkan."

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak membantunya?" Jimin agak kesal sekarang. Bagaimana bisa para staff membiarkan Yoongi mengerjakan hal itu sendirian.

"Kami sudah mencoba membantu, Jimin. Namun Yoongi meminta kami untuk beristirahat saja. Dia bilang kami pasti lelah karena sudah mengurus kalian seharian," salah satu staff yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi mencoba menjelaskan dan memberi pengertian kepada Jimin.

Jmin membuang nafas kesal, lalu berjalan ke bagian belakang dari _backstage_ dimana kostum mereka disimpan. Dan benar saja, Jimin menemukan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk melipat dan merapikan setiap kostum yang mereka kenakan hari ini. Dan itu tidak sedikit. Jimin ingat dirinya berganti kostum hampir lima kali dan atribut di tiap kostum bukanlah sedikit. Di samping tubuh kecil Yoongi, beberapa buah koper sudah tersusun dengan rapi. Beberapa diantaranya Jimin yakin adalah koper berisikan _make-up_ mereka.

Dengan perlahan, Jimin berjalan mendekat, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. Tubuh mungil itu terlonjak kaget, namun segera menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Jimin begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kau tidak lelah, _hyung_?"

"Selamat atas kesuksesan konsernya. Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jimin," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipi Jimin.

"Tapi kau bekerja lebih keras untuk konser ini, _hyung._ Kau tahu sendiri kalau kontribusimu dalam konser kali ini adalah yang paling besar kan, _hyung_?"

"Hm?" Yoongi memainkan jarinya di sela-sela jemari Jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa memberikan kontribusi besar Jimin."

Tentu saja Yoongilah yang bekerja paling keras dibalik kesuksesan konser Vmin kali ini. Kalau bukan karena Yoongi yang mengurus dirinya dan Taehyung, memaksa mereka untuk latihan lebih giat, memberikan asupan makanan bergizi untuk mereka, pulang larut malam untuk rapat dengan pihak agensi, bagaimana bisa konser ini berjalan dengan lancar.

"Tentu saja. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo selesaikan ini dan pulang, _hyung_. Aku lelah dan ingin tidur sambil memelukmu."

"Tidurlah dulu di dalam mobil kalau kau lelah. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan menyusul."

Jimin melepas pelukannya dari pinggang Yoongi dan meraih sepotong jaket yang dia yakini milik Taehyung, "Tidak, tidak. Aku akan membantumu agar pekerjaan ini cepat selesai dan kita akan segera pulang."

"Tapi kau pasti kelelahan setelah konser malam ini, Jimin. Istirahatlah dulu di mobil, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan-"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku bilang aku akan membantumu dan aku tidak menerima bantahan."

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membiarkan Jimin membantunya dengan kostum yang masih menumpuk. Yoongi memang berstatus sebagai manajer Jimin sekaligus yang lebih tua dalam hubungan asmara mereka, namun jika Jimin sudah mengeluarkan perintah dengan nada mendominasi seperti itu, Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain untuk diam dan mengiyakan setiap perintah Jimin. Atau Jimin akan mencari cara lain untuk membuat Yoongi setuju dengannya, dan cara itu pasti jauh dari kata menyenangkan.

"Oh ya, setelah ini kalian mendapatkan libur satu minggu dari agensi. Katanya hadiah karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan konser dengan sukses."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Busan dan Daegu untuk mengunjungi orang tua kita."

Yoongi menegrutkan alisnya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminta restu dari mereka untuk melamarmu. AW! _Hyung_ sakit sekali!"

Satu pukulan mendarat sempurna di kepala Jimin. Membuat pemuda Busan itu memekik kesakitan dan Yoongi yang menggeleng bosan setiap kali Jimin mengumbar akan melamarnya.

Namun jauh dalam lubuk hati pemuda _tsundere_ itu, Yoongi benar-benar senang dan berharap Jimin akan melamarnya. Ya, suatu saat nanti. Yoongi akan menunggu waktu itu tiba.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong, Syubsyubchim balik lagi bawain _fanfic_ nya MinYoon. Masi kesemsem sama konsep Idol!Jim, Manager!Yoon, padalah yang pertama udah di publish dari tahun lalu tapi tetep aja suka sama konsep ini, ehehehe. Btw ini terinspirasi dari foto koper Bangtan yang berjejeran di _backstage_ salah satu konser. Gemes ngeliatan kopernya banyak banget. Hehehe.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
